


Green Light

by orphan_account



Series: Agent AU [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, But they know and care about each other enough so that nothing unpleasant/unconsensual happens, Clamps - Freeform, Confessions, Everyone had a good time, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Technically Under-negotiated kink, Thank you team champery for saving my soul, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Mild Safewording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pleasant surprise and a confession, which happened sometime after 'You're Beside Me'.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Christopher Trevisan/Deniss Vasiljevs
Series: Agent AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Team Champery for the excellent workout livestream today, and *of course* I'm inspired to write another shameless smut featuring Stephane switching occasionally into French.  
> I'm not a native English/French speaker and I'm finishing it late at midnight without proofreading it, so please bear with all my language bugs and poor quality of writing ;p

Deniss took a big step when the front door of the little apartment was opened. Stephane stopped immediately upon hearing him, his hand a few inches from the light switch.

“…Deniss?” He said after a few seconds, “Is it you?”

Deniss grumbled. “How do you know?”

Stephane smiled as his former student, now a lover, moved slightly closer and pressed his chest to the older man’s back. Deniss had already pinned Stephane’s left hand to his small of back but left his right hand-which was still raised towards the switch-free.

“I taught you.” Stephane explained, “So, what are you planning, hmm?”

Deniss blinked at that soft nasal sound. Stephane usually speaks English with him, but he had lived in this place long enough to know some French. And that sound…it’s always somewhere between English and French, with a beautiful rising tone. But he was not ready to confess that he’s in love with Stephane’s French accent.

“Your chip is deactivated.” Stephane didn’t move at Chris’s voice, not even turning his head. The man walked to him, stopping just in front of him, so close that their chests were almost touching. “Nobody is coming to your rescue, not tonight.”

Stephane leaned forward a little bit, so that their upper bodies are pressed against each other’s. He knew this. He had surprised Chris in the same way many years ago, followed by a tiny accident and steamy sex. “What do you want from me?” A soft, soft whisper.

“What do you have to offer us?” Chris secured Stephane’s right wrist in hand, not too tightly to activate the chip, although it has been deactivated from the system. “I advise that we find somewhere else to discuss this.”

Stephane let his lovers guide him into the bedroom. He raised a brow in response to their choice but didn’t say anything. Deniss started to undress him from behind, the young man’s arms wrapping around his chest. It was warm in the spring, and it wasn’t too long before Deniss finishing disrobing him. Chris cupped Stephane’s cheeks in both palms, gently caressing the slightly stubbed skin with his thumbs.

“Okay?” Chris asked softly, as Deniss secured both of Stephane’s wrists again behind him.

Stephane winked. “It’s fine for now, but it can get quite cold soon at night.”

“We’re going to warm you up, don’t worry.” Chris pinched Stephane’s cheek as he smiled brightly, “As usual, you can stop us at any time.”

Stephane turned his head slightly to kiss Chris’s hand. “Sounds interesting.”

The other two men pinned Stephane to the bed and tied him down with cotton cords. They took their time to do it slowly, sliding a finger under the cords to make sure nothing was too tight. “Chris, I didn’t know-” Stephane stopped his remarks and lifted his head to look at Deniss, who was securing his ankle to the bed.

“What was that you didn’t know?” Chris fished his ropework, “Darling?”

“I was about to say that you usually tie my wrists together. But…Deniss’s idea?” Stephane grinned, “That reminds me of something.”

Deniss laughed. “I was…thinking of that.” He leaned in closer, “But I…maybe I should have asked before?” He didn’t know whether it could be a trigger for Stephane, and he had absolutely no intention to trigger anything unpleasant.

“I don’t think it was that unpleasant.” Stephane attempted to tug at the cords restraining him, but he didn’t have too much leeway. “Je vous en prie.”

Chris tied a blindfold over Stephane’s eyes while Deniss gently squeezed his jaw, waiting for him to open his mouth before fastening the ball gag onto him. “I was quite surprised that you and Chris had all these when I mentioned it to Chris,” the young man chuckled, “which is part of the reason that I actually dare to do this.”

Stephane would have smiled if he could. “We’re anything but vanilla,” Chris commented, “Right, my dear?” He placed his palm onto his lover’s chest, finding his way to the nipple.

Deniss followed soon, and they managed to very quickly get both Stephane’s nipples hard. “It might hurt a little, as you know.” Chris whispered, and Stephane practically whined as a pair of clamps was slipped onto them.

It didn’t hurt that much. The little clamp was resting horizontally on his chest so that they wouldn’t be wobbling if they were applied vertically. The other two men started to kiss and touch their prey, totally exposed and defenceless.

“I knew it sounds very wrong,” Deniss said as he just left a faint pink mark on Stephane’s waist, where he had just kissed, “But you…really look attractive like this.”

Stephane squirmed a little. He wasn’t sure what Deniss was referring to, now or a couple months ago, when the young man had to tie him down on another bed. He wouldn’t feel uncomfortable if it was the latter, just that he hadn’t thought about it. He always thought Deniss started to feel something maybe on the fourth night, when the young mand had to go into the bathroom to, well, meet one of his basic needs. Could it be earlier?

But anyway, they were living together in a healthy relationship now, despite being very unconventional. _I can talk to him about it later,_ Stephane thought.

“We are getting hard, love.” Chris told Stephane after they’ve practically covered his whole body with soft kisses, “Est-ce que tu nous permettais à te baiser ?”

Deniss almost hissed at Chris’s question. It was so outright, that he would have blushed if someone said it to him with his mother tongue. But it was intimate, playful but also in some ways respectful. He had no doubt that if Stephane said ‘no’, or in his current state, expressed ‘no’, they would find some way to satisfy all three of them without penetration. Although he doubted Stephane would choose not to give consent.

“Okay,” Chris took Stephane’s hand, “Squeeze my hand three times if it’s a yes. Don’t do anything if it’s a no.”

Stephane gave his lover a few firm squeezes as Deniss removed the pair of clamps. A tingling sensation came as they came off, but it didn’t feel bad. Not when all three of them were so aroused.

Deniss slipped a pillow under Stephane’s hips and started to work him open. Stephane knew it was Deniss since Chris was still sitting near his head and holding his hands, which he’s not going to complain. If being unable to move, see and speak could make someone feel helpless, Chris’s hand gave him assurance and a feeling of safety.

Stephane made a throaty groan when Deniss pressed himself in. The young man didn’t rush anything, as they still have plenty of time tonight. He patiently kissed and nibbled Stephane’s chin and collarbones, with a tiny bit of assistance from his teeth to create a little pain, but not too much. He could really taste Stephane, his skin texture and stubbles.

Deniss started to move when he felt Stephane tapping his hips with both thighs. He was tied securely to the bed, but the way they did so still allowed limited movement, which can be sufficient to communicate. He started slow and picked up momentum rather quickly, partly because he really wanted it, partly because he wanted to create something more intense for Stephane. Passionate, but not enough to be rough. Deniss had set a boundary for himself to never make things rough before talking through it, because he would never want to trigger his lover. And it’s amazing that he could even call Stephane a lover now.

Chris casually rubbed Deniss’s blond hair, while keeping his hold on Stephane. It’s lovely to see them enjoy it, and it’s even better to know that both Deniss and Stephane had, at least seemed to have, recovered from that experience.

Deniss kissed Stephane’s lower lip just below the ball gag when he had caught his breath, but Chris felt Stephane squeezing his hand again, two times. It was once used as their signal for slowing down or modification, although not yet a definite stop. Not any type of an emergency, but enough to be concerning.

“Steph?” Chris asked softly, “Okay, no worries, I’ve got that…”He reached to the buckle on the gag and unfastened it, “I’m just going to take this off first and remove other things-”

“Wait,” Stephane said while trying to loosen up his jaw, “It’s nothing too serious, just…do you think it’s possible to give some more spare lengths to the ropes on my ankles? It’s tugging a bit.”

Deniss moved back to check those restraints, and there was actually a visible red mark. He couldn’t see any chafing yet, but you never know until you’ve removed the restraints.

Of course they would be tugging. Deniss thought about how he was thrusting into his lover just now, and he really hope the restraints it wasn’t bothering Stephane too much. “I think it’s better to remove them,” He started to work on the knots which can be easily untied, “Like, bruises are not the worst thing, but I don’t want it to hurt later.”

“Do you want us to remove everything?” Chris gently combed Stephane’s hair with his fingers, “Since you didn’t ask for an immediate stop, I hope things are not too much?”

Stephane giggled, bent his knees and flexed his ankles a few times to relax them. “I have an answer for the earlier question. You asked what I have to offer you. I have everything, just…how do you want to take it? And,” He said as Deniss continued to hole his shin to check for abrasions on the ankles, “Chris, have you…?”

“No,” Chris answered, “Not yet. Do you have anything in mind?”

“You can take me.” Stephane switched to French, “Je vous ai permis.”

“Un feu vert ?” Chris kissed the hand which he was holding on to, “Alors, je vas les enveler.” He pulled on the ropes to free Stephane’s arms, “Mais ceci…c’est bon?” He placed a palm on the blindfolds, showing no intention to take it off.

“Ouais.” Stephane answered and wrapped his arms around Chris’s upper back, “Vas-y, cheri.”

Deniss lied down on his side next to the couple and started to steal brief kisses from both. He loved how they seemed to be in sync, how they moved with each other and how they can flirt without effort and awkwardness. He might never be able to do it, but it’s okay. Like Stephane once told him, no relationships are exactly the same.

“Deniss?” Stephane asked as Deniss finished showering and came back to bed with wet and obviously uncombed hair, “Are you alright?”

Deniss blinked in confusion. “Yes, why?”

“You…seemed to have spent a lot of time to check my ankles just now.” Stephane shifted aside to make more room for the young man, “I’m refraining from making kitchen-related similes.”

Deniss pushed a few strands of wet hair back, “I was, no, am still worried that it can leave unpleasant marks. Is it really okay?”

“Don’t worry.” Stephane pecked Deniss’s cheek, “I’m not too concerned about marks, even if there are, they would be probably under clothes. But, well, another question.” He smiled, “Is there any reason that you chose this?” It was almost exactly the same thing from one of their strange tasks in the complex, only with added touches, kisses and sex, which none of them would complain about right now.

“I…” Deniss blushed, “Alright, I guess I have to confess this.” He turned to look at Stephane’s brown eyes, “I started to…feel something, maybe not exactly and directly related to sex, when we had to do this back then. I knew something had definitely changed during that time.” He followed suit when Stephane smiled heartily, “Oops. I told Chris about it, and he said you’re likely to be alright with this, so…” Deniss was really thankful that Chris remained as his trustworthy and reliable confidant. Instead of a possible painful estrangement which he expected during the terrible ten days in captivity, he has surprisingly gotten closer to them, the closest he could ever dream of.

“Deniss was unsure if we should talk to you about it, but I guess we can make it into a surprise.” Chris reached to the switch and turned the main light off, “Hopefully it’s not a bad surprise?”

“No.” Stephane beamed, “Thank you guys, I loved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> French:
> 
> Je vous en prie: Can be translated as ‘I allow you to’, ‘please’.
> 
> Est-ce que tu nous permettais à te baiser?: Would you allow us to fuck you?
> 
> Je vous ai permis: I’ve allowed you. ‘Vous’ can be used as a polite form of singular ‘you’ or a general plural ‘you’. Here it’s gramatically the second case because of ‘permis’, but since the end ‘s’ is not prouounced, so it wouldn’t be clear when spoken.
> 
> Un feu vert: A green light
> 
> Alors, je vas les enveler: So, I’m going to remove them.
> 
> Mais ceci…c’est bon? : But this…is it okay?
> 
> Ouais, vas-y, cheri: Yeah, here you go (or maybe ‘come’ can be a better spoken translation here), darling.


End file.
